Alley Monsters
by tmntwriter
Summary: This is a Mikey OC story that will have spoilers for the episode Same As It Never Was. Rated M for violence , strong language and suggestive themes. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Alley Monsters

Chapter 1

She hadn't known them that long, maybe a month or two. She remembered quite clearly the first time she had seen them.

Flashback

It was an unusually dark night in New York it had been raining for days and even the street lit smog failed to cast its usual yellow glow over the city. She sat at the window looking out wondering if the rain would ever let up, she could see into the windows of some of the apartments across the street, the guy on the sixth floor was cooking something, there was a mother struggling to put her toddler down for the night and the pretty red head across the way was talking on the phone. She turned from the window pondering supper then changing her mind turned back to the window just as a large blue flash lit up the sky and then everything went black.

"Damn it" she cursed. The transformer must have blew or the grid went out, she looked back to the window , hmm definitely the grid the lights across the alley were still on her building must have been on the edge of the downed grid.

"Just my luck" she mumbled "now I get to sit in the dark …and look out the window". And that's when she saw him, a dark bulky figure climbing up the fire escape across the alley.

"What the!" could this be a burglar she wondered, it would be the perfect time for it, the city had gotten even darker since the power outage. She sat watching as the unknown figure made its way closer to the adjacent floor, as of yet she still couldn't make them out very clearly in the dark, she quickly considered calling the police but no doubt in the black out they would have bigger things to worry about than a shadowy figure on the fire escape. The figure was fast approaching the landing directly across from her, in the apartment the pretty red head had moved on to the task of making supper and was completely unaware of the danger she might be in.

"oh wha do I do, wha do I do" nothing her mind answered after all this is New York people get robbed everyday, but what if he wasn't a robbed what if he was a murder or a rapist, her mind raced with horrible scenarios just as the bulky shadow neared the light.

She crept up to the sill and peered across as the unknown figure leaped onto the fire escape and proceed to open the window. It took her brain several seconds to process what she was seeing, her potential criminal was oddly shaped, his back seemed to be rounded but since the only source of light was coming from directly in front of him it was hard to tell.

As she watched the seemly hunch backed intruder climb through the window motion in the alley below caught her attention, there were now three more shadowed figures climbing the fire escape. Without allowing herself time to think she ran to the hallway closet and grabbed her raincoat, she had to see what was climbing the fire escape!

As she dashed back toward the window she thought vaguely on the thriller she had watched the night before and on how she had yelled at the women on the screen to stop being such and idiot and to run away from the danger not toward it, but this wasn't a movie , there were no monsters … were there? She decided to give it no more thought and a quickly and quietly as she could she slid open the window and slunk out on to the fire escape.

By the time she had returned the other figures were no where in sight, she hunched down as best she could and silently thanked herself for buying a black raincoat. As the rain pounded down on her she glanced across the alley into the apartment on the unknown red head, who still appeared to be cooking, hadn't she seen them, heard them, how could she not know they were there! Before she had time to contemplate these questions a second figure came into view, a green figure!

She spent the next five minutes or so watching the interaction across the alley with great interest, the four shadowed figures were watching TV and helping the red head cook, she could now make out green skin, and her imaged hunch back was actual a shell. Weird she thought, those had to be costumes right, I mean who has been green monsters over for dinner and movie right! But then why would they climb the fire escape, there were plenty of weirdo's in New York if your deepest darkest secret was that you liked to dress up like a monster there were plenty of sci-fi conventions, or maybe the red head was embarrassed by her weirdo friends, who knew. She was now sopping wet and on the verge of stalking but she couldn't help it all the questions bouncing around in her mind wouldn't let her go back inside.

Binoculars! That was the answer , if she wanted to find a zipper on one of the monsters she just needed a better look, and hey she had pretty much already crossed into creepy neighbor territory why not go all out? As she turned to open the window and climb back inside there was a sudden flash of thunder causing her to jump and knock over a potted plant that she had put out on the fire escape a few weeks ago. She glanced down as the pot smashed on the street bellow.

"Shit!"

As she thought the syllable a distinctly male voice echoed it aloud from across the alley. Now it was time to panic, she fumbled for the window but slipped in the newly formed mud from her toppled plant and rolled over just in time to see a shadowed figure leap across the alley weapons drawn.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Chapter 2

And that was how I met Raph, his impetuous leap across the alley had knocked me unconscious, afterward I was taken over the pretty red heads who I now know as April. Leo had been angry more at Raph for hurting me than at me for spying on them.

" Natural curiosity" He had said. And I suppose that's what it was. Since that night I've been properly introduced to my alley monsters.

My attacker Raphael was the rash ill tempered one , or at least that's the impression he tried his hardest to impose on others. The defender of my "natural curiosity" was Leonardo, although I now know they are the same age Leo still seems the oldest to me, always calm polite and well spoken unless of course you made the mistake of messing with him. The bandager of my cut forehead was Donatello, possibly the smartest person I have ever met, and the shyest , he preferred to spend most of his time engrossed in a book or fixing one of the many things Raph broke. But the one to stick out most firmly in my mind then and now was Michelangelo, the funny one, he had tried his best that night to make me laugh, make me not be afraid of him, he was most comparable to a rambunctious large breed puppy .

Over the next few weeks the alley monsters and I became fast friends soon after I was invited to the lair to meet their Sensei Splinter, and shortly after the masked vigilantly Casey Jones.

I couldn't have known it then but that night would change my life forever, that single slip in the dark rain would come to teach me more than any of Donnie's books ever could.


	3. Chapter 3: The Count I Presume

The sun was quickly setting over the choppy horizon of New York City, rush hour had long since passed and the city was settling into a semi hectic blur which New Yorkers had come to know as quiet. Since her night in the dark Julie had started working in April's antique store, she liked it there is was quiet and peaceful hardly anyone ever came in she was pretty sure April only kept it open for sentimental reasons. That of course suited her just fine, work was a one minute walk away and she got paid for doing practically nothing, most of the time she just hung out read magazines and talked to April when she stopped in, the guys and Casey stopped in to do the rearranging after hours, heavy lifting and such.

It had been a long day and she was more than ready to call it quits, she was killing the last few minutes by wandering aimlessly through the make shift aisle of junk swatting at random dust bunnies with a large feather dust when I familiar ringing pulled her form her daze, the telephone.

She quickly made her way over to the noisy object and managed to pick up by the third ring.

"Good Evening Second Time Around" She greeted.

"Gooood Eeevening" A familiar voice on the other end greeted. Mikey, doing his best Transylvanian accent.

"Count Dracula I presume?" She joked.

"V'hy yeees" He answered. The main reason she and Mikey got along so well was that they shared the same lame sense of humor, and the fact that she went along with his bad over the phone impressions.

"I presume your calling to book an appointment to suck my blood?" Mikey had to be the only guy in New York who wouldn't have a dirty come back for that comment.

"V'ell only I'vfe you ask nicely" Although she could have been wrong about that!

"Then why are you calling at this late hour my good count?"

"See if you wanna watch a movie with us" He had apparently gotten tired of his accent.

"Um, ok what time?" She hoped it wouldn't be too long a movie she work the 8am shift tomorrow.

"Well as soon as April closes up, duh babe" He chuckled "Hold on…. _oh ok Leo ill ask…. _Leo says to ask April to come to….. Oh what's that Leo… you want her to bring snacks… ok ill ask… Leo says bring snacks.

"Leo eh?" Leo wouldn't ask her to spit if his bandana was on fire for fear of inconveniencing her.

"Not buying it?" He questioned.

"Not for a second but ill bring something anyway, Later Mike" and with that she hung up the phone wondering what B-class horror flick Mikey had drug up for this evening.

"Who's that?" April's voice pulled her from her thoughts nearly making her jump out of her skin.

"Mikey, the guys want us to come over to watch a movie after we close"

"We better hurry then you have early shift tomorrow" Ick like she needed reminding.


	4. Chapter 4: The Price

Closing up consisted of April turning off the register; pocket a few bills of petty cash for snacks and locking the door behind them. Julie was now mentally planning out her route, she would go to the store on the corner pick up snacks then back track to the man hole in the alley between her building and Aprils.

"Jules?" Aprils voiced pulled her from her thoughts

"Hmm?"

" I think I'm gonna stop by Casey's and see if he wants to come with, you ok to get the snacks and stuff alone?"

"Sure no prob A I'll meet you there" She had been expecting this, she got the impression that April had a bit of a crush on Mr. Casey Jones, she would be quite happy for April if it hadn't been for the fact that she was pretty sure that Don had been crushing on her from behind his books.

She started her walk down the block pondering the bizarre loving triangle those three would make while April drove off in the other direction. About half way to her destination she felt a presence behind her, she hoped Mikey had gotten sick of waiting and had come to find her but realistically she knew she hadn't taken long enough closing up for that to happen.

"Well hey there pretty lady, and just where do you think your wondering off to this time of night" a gruff drunk sounding voice from behind her questioned.

Oh god, please let him be a harmless drunk, or a really skinny wussy guy she prayed, she was too afraid to speak so just stepped up her pace and hoped he would pick out a slower target. No such luck! A strong hand grabbed her shoulder and wheeled her around; she came face to face with a drunken thug, a drunken thug about twice her size in fact.

"Now that was just rude, I think for that your gonna have to pay the price" he sneered at her, his stale vodka breath turning her fear into disgust.

"P..Price?" she managed to stammer out. Oh god please don't let him be a horny thug, I don't think there is enough Lysol in the western hemisphere to disinfect me if this guy touches me.

"Yeah sweetheart, hand over your cash.. All of it" he replied with a wicked grin.

There is a god Julie though as she turned her pockets out, a drunken street goon and all he wants is my cash, unfortunately all she had on her was the twenty April had given her for snacks, this was not going to be good.

"That's it?" he questioned "That's all you got? That won't pay the toll around here missy" And with that he balled his meaty hands into fists and punched her square in the jaw, she crumpled to the ground wincing in pain as she felt a trickle of blood roll down her chin.

"Let that be a lesson to ya….. Carry lots of cash …you might get poorer but then I might not have to mess up that pretty face again" he commented smugly and jogged off towards the end of the street.

Julie sat on the sidewalk for several minutes in a daze holding her bleeding lip, slowly she got to her feet, what now she thought should she run back up stairs and clean up then try the whole snack run thing again? She glanced off down the street shivering at the thought of running in to that vodka soaked sack of meat again and decided to make a bee line for the lair; Mikey's stomach was going to have to do without.


	5. Chapter 5: Pretzel Distraction

She walked the darkened tunnel with the acidic smell of waste filling her nostrils , reminding her more and more of her muggers foul breath causing her to glance back every now and again to make sure she wasn't being followed. She had found a stray tissue in her jacket pocket and had cleaned herself up as bested she could without a mirror and water.

She paused as she came to the lair door there was no way she could get away with no telling them what happened, she just hoped they wouldn't make to big a deal out of it. She gently pushed the door opened trying to make as little noise as possible, she was greeted with the sounds of the guys emanating from the living room.

"So what'cha got for us Mikey?" That had to be Casey, had she really taken that long to get here? Mikey's answer was drowned out by the sound of Leo's voice.

"Wonder where Julie is, where was she going to get snacks April?"

"Um, just down the block I think, she's probably just trying to decide what food will distract Mikey best from her pretzels"

April's voice had barely died on her ears when Leo entered the kitchen to see her standing there in a slight state of disarray, her lip swollen and a slight blood stain trailing down her chin.

"Julie!" He exclaimed. "My God, what happened?" He questioned as he advanced on her to inspect her wounds. Julie looked at her feet and mumbled.

"I got mugged" Even to her own ears she sounded weak and frightened, the whole thing made her feel rather stupid.

While she was looking down Leo's voice had attracted an audience, Don had immediately gone to the sink and grabbed a damp cloth to clean her chin while Leo made a closer inspection of her face. Don quickly shooed him away and proceeded to gently dab at the blood stain with the cloth while instructing her to sit.

Although she couldn't see around Don's large frame she knew the kitchen was full now, she could hear April fretting to Leo about how she should have driven me, Leo's soft toned was drowned out by the angry insistence of Raphael naturally he thought they should go topside find the guy and beat him senseless… Casey agreed.

It was only then she noticed that Mikey seemed to be missing from the kitchen, she wondered if he had heard Leo or if he was just to engrossed in the TV to come and see what the fuss was.

"Damn commercials" And so it was the latter of the two.

Mikey stopped dead where he stood, what the! Leo was trying to talk sense into Raph and Casey well that was normal, April stood off to the corner near the fridge looking upset, Mikey followed her line of sight to the kitchen table where Don stood hunched over Julie cleaning the blood off her face… wait blood …. What the hell happened here?

"What the hell happened" He voiced his final thought.

"I got mugged" Julie mumbled from her seat at the table looking rather embarrassed at the fuss his brothers were throwing.

"When?" He questioned dreading the answer; please don't let it be his fault.

"On the way to the store" Ah Hell, it was his fault him and his stupid stomach. He pushed past Leo and Raph who were still arguing in fine fashion as to what to do about there mugger. Don noticed him coming out of the corner of his eye then turned his attention back to Julie.

"I'm gonna get you some ice for that lip before it swells" He informed her before moving off towards April and the fridge.

"You ok?" Mikey questioned sounding a child who had just gotten too rough on the play ground and hurt one of his friends. Noticing Mike's dejected tone she decided it was best to lie and leave the details for later.

"'M fine, more embarrassed than anything….. can we watch the movie now?" Ok so that was only a half lie.

"Your wish is my command" he replied and then turning to the room he announced "Alright move along folks nothing to see here, just an embarrassed blonde"

Hearing Mikey's comment and seeing the look on Julies face Leo stopped arguing with Raph and ushered everyone out of the kitchen to watch the movie, on her way out Don passed Julie and ice pack and a sympathetic look. Raph grumbled under his breath but took the time to ask if she ok before proceeding into the living room and stealing her favorite seat on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6 : Movie Night

She should have guessed, Mikey's monster movie was a cheap B-class Dracula remake. After losing her favorite side of the couch to Raph she settled her self on the far end and did her best to ignore everyone's concerned glances, especially Mikey's. He had settled himself next to her on the couch and was paying far closer attention to her face than the movie.

"Are you hungry?"

"No Mikey"

"Want some candy?"

"No Mikey"

"Do y..."

"SHHHHH" came the collective response of the room, this may be a badly done movie but if you were going to watch it you might as well hear it too.

This succeed in quieting Mikey for about five minutes before he lend over and whispered

"You wanna soda?" Sigh best to give in before Raph took his head off and used for target practice.

"Yeah, whatever" With that Mikey bounce off toward the kitchen and returned several minutes later with drinks. He managed to sit quietly after that but his constant glancing was becoming a bit much, she knew he probably felt guilt about the whole thing but it really wasn't that big a deal.

Well, ok so that was a lie since the first time she had seen them practice she had wanted to be a ninja, after hearing there stories about ninja armies and a scientists brain floating in a jar she had wanted to join them on there nightly outtings. She had been getting close to asking for training but after tonight she seriously doubted they would do more than laugh at her request. Honestly if she couldn't handle a simple mugger how did she expect to ever been the super girl ninja she had imagined.

The movie was finally picking up, all for all it was that bad , with the exception of having to slap Mikey's had away every time a scary part came on the screen he claimed he was worried she was afraid but the only one in the room jumping and the over dramatic acting was him.

The rest of the movie passed without incident that is after Raph kick Mikey to the floor beside Leo. When it was over April rose from her chair yawning and ask Julie if she wanted a ride home, which she quickly turned down in favor of getting some fresh air.

"I'll walk you "Mikey offered "Just incase there are any vampires lurking in the sewers" This earned him a pillow in the head from Raph and an eye roll form Leo and Donnie.

"Hurry back" Leo called after them as they headed to the door "Master Splinter wants us to do an early practice tomorrow. As they shuffled through the kitchen Julie checked her watch, it was already after midnight.

"I think I can make it on my own" She offered " Its late , wouldn't want you sleepy for training tomorrow" She hoped he would take the offer , she knew if he walked her she wouldn't be able to get him to leave until she had given him all the details of what had happened.

"That's the point" He chuckled "Master Splinter can't be mad at me for doing a good deed"


	7. Chapter 7: Bright Blue Turtles

The tunnels were dark as usual as they made there way back toward Julies apartment complex, she had been relatively quite which didn't seem to phase Mikey at all he jabbered on most of the way about the movie. Some times she felt bad for him the seclusion seemed to bother him a lot more than his brothers , he really did remind her of a puppy always excited to see people.

They were nearing her exit when Mikey's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Uh earth to Jules, come in Jules" Damn he must have asked her something.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired I suppose" It wasn't a complete lie she was tired but she still couldn't seem to stop her mind from wondering back to the mugging the more she thought about it the stupider she felt, why hadn't she just ran down the block to the store she was half way there already, stupid panic!

"So you gonna tell me what happened?" He was giving her one of those tell me or I'll bug you senseless looks.

"I already told you I got mugged , its not a big deal it was only twenty bucks and a bloody lip it could have been worse" She made little attempt to keep the irritation out of her voice, why did have to push. She attempted to continue off down the tunnel but by the tie she reached the corner she realized she didn't hear Mikey behind her. She turned to see him standing there hands on hips tapping his foot with a look of mock irritation, it occurred to her then that she didn't think she had ever seen him make a face of real irritation , or anger for that matter.

"What?" She asked already having a pretty good idea of the answer.

"I'm not moving a muscle until to tell me… in fact make me wait too long and I'll hold my breath"

She did her best to suppress a giggle at the thought of a six foot turtle through a temper tantrum and holding his breath.

"Fine" She gave in "Start walking and I'll start talking"

Mikey let out the breath he was preparing to hold and followed her off down the tunnel. By the time they had reached her exit she had filled him in on the short incident from early this evening, it sounded like even less of a big deal as recounted it, damn why hadn't she done something different. She concluded as they stopped under the ladder leading to the man hole in the now infamous alleyway.

Mikey stopped and pulled a thoughtful expression before saying

"You right, that really wasn't a big deal" Which earned him a quick punch in the shoulder, let it to him to try and joke the problem away.

"You know "he added as a after thought "I could probably teach you a few moves if you wanted… you know so next time the drunken boogie man tries to take my snack money you can smack him around a little bit for me"

This time she had to laugh. She quickly agreed favoring Mikey with a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek which left him blushing furiously in the dark while she happily climbed the ladder and skipped to the front doors of her apartment instantly feeling better about the whole evening.


	8. Chapter 8: Diaper Please

She had started a nightly practice routine with Mikey, every evening after her shift and supper she would slip into a near by manhole jog down to the lair and train for an hour with Mikey. The sun was starting to set and closing time was nearing April was just doing a last minute inventory count before they closed up. She was mentally preparing for her training session while she sat behind the register idly twirling her hair. It had been a few weeks since Mikey's offer and the results were starting to show, she had managed to memorize basic katas and was finding herself sprawled out on the mat less frequently.

She was feeling much better, like she was getting closer to her imagined tough girl ninja self despite the fact that she still slept with the bathroom light on. While she was having fun she had noticed a change in Mikey, maybe she was working him too hard he wasn't usually a daily trainer maybe she should give him a few days off.

The part of the change that bothered her was that she seemed to make him a little nervous during training he had even taken to stuttering slightly when having to comment on her form, she shrugged it off though and chalked it up to Raphael making dirty comments on him finally getting me on my back. She shook that thought away though, it was far too weird, maybe she should have a talk with Raph tell him to lay off before she ended up a nervous wreck for an instructor.

"All done. Lets call it a night" Aprils voice pulled her from her thoughts. Damn she really had to pay more attention to what was going on around her.

She inhaled supper threw on the closest thing she had to sweats and starting off on her pre-work out jog towards the lair. It was a short run she jogged through the front door to find Donnie hunched over the kitchen skin attempting to scrub a very blackened pot.

"Raph's turn to cook?" she asked.

"Who else" He muttered shaking his head and returning to the task of scrubbing god knows what of the pot.

She chuckled as she exited the kitchen; Mikey and Raph were playing video games in the living room.

"Ah no fair, I wasn't ready" Mikey must be losing again

"Yeah that seems to be your excuse a lot lately" That must have been a loaded comment judging my Mikey's sudden interest in the floor.

"I told you already it's just…" They couldn't have noticed her come in and she didn't feel right about eavesdropping so she cut Mikey off.

"Hi Guys" Mikey whirled around.

"Uh hiya Jules… uh how long you been standing there? Something was defiantly up, Mikey looked guilty and Raph was giving him a look she couldn't quite read.

"Not long, you ready?" He nodded and rose from the couch shooting Raph a look before following her into the dojo.

Practice went well all things considered, her moves were getting better and she only ended up on the mat once during the whole hour. On the down side Mikey seemed more nervous than ever , now she was sure it was something Raph said , she walked from the dojo to the living room behind Mikey wondering what exactly Raph's problem was.

"Mikey, I going topside for a food run you coming" Leo questioned from the kitchen door.

"Uh…" Mikey turned to look at her not wanting to run off he had barely seen her outside the dojo since they had started training and since she didn't have to work tomorrow he was hoping to watch a movie or something.

But Julie shooed him out mistaking his hesitation for concern, he hated having her walk home alone. Besides she had gotten it into her head to corner Raph and find out just what was going on around here. She watched Leo and Mikey exit the lair and then turned to try and locate Raph, but he was nowhere in site. She walked through the living room and stood still for a moment listening like Mikey had told her to, according to him being quiet was a skill one she was sure he hadn't mastered. She could hear a faint electronic murmur coming from Donnie's room, computer. The other sound she heard was familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Damn, guess I need more practice! Hmm not in the living room, too early to be asleep… dojo maybe, yeah dojo. Following up on that thought she walked toward the dojo in search of Raph and some answers.

Raph was in the dojo hammering away on the nearest punching bag, she hung back for a minute watching him, a few minutes passed he had to know she was there by now, was he ignoring her or did he just not want to give up on his beating just yet.

" 'an I help you" He asked without turning from the punching bag.

"Well… uh maybe" This was a bad idea Raph always made her a little nervous when they were alone, he was just so hostile all the time.

"I ain't got time to hold you hand while ya cry, if you want somethin' get ta asking" Yup hostile, she took a deep breath tried to shake away the uneasy feeling Raph gave her and pushed forward.

"Well, uh I was um ... I was wondering if you knew what's been up with Mikey lately" His only response was a snort; she cocked her head to the side aggravated at being brushed off so easily.

"If ya don't know I ain't tellin' ya, I don't have time to play shrink for you two" What the hell was that suppose to mean!

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Damn when did my mouth get a mind of its own , oh hell he looks pissed. Raph stalking away from his punching bag and closed the gap between them in a matter of seconds.

"All I'm sayin' is don't fuck him up" he growled an inch from her face and with that he stalking out of the dojo muttering under his breath.

After that she had to glance down to make sure she hadn't wet herself.


	9. Chapter 9 : Time Travel Minus The DeLore

She spent most of work that day mulling over Raph's words, each time she came to the same conclusion and then immediately shook it off. She just kept telling herself _too weird Jules too weird _until her mind replied _why? _After that she kept her focus firmly on work. By the time April showed up to close the shop was organized neat and so clean you could eat off the floors, after giving her a weird look April offered to close up so she could get to practice. Oh god practice, as if it wasn't bad enough with Mikey being nervous now she was too they would probably end up fluttering around like a couple of butterflies in a hurricane.

She took longer than usual eating supper and changing her clothes. Damn it why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut, now I'm dreading spending time with my best friend she thought as she drug her feet through the dank smelly tunnels. She paused at the door to the lair taking a deep breath _ok Jules you can do this its only Mikey, Raph probably didn't even tell him you know_ and with that she pushed open the front door of the lair. Everything was quiet, too quiet the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end, something wasn't right here. She knew she should turn around and get help but something made her creep forward toward the living room. There the furniture lie in ruins around the floor and there was no sign of the guys or master Splinter. _What the! _ She crept forward toward the overturned couch, oh god please don't let there be anyone under there she thought.

As she approached the couch she got the feeling she was being watched, by more than one person, was this a test she wondered Mikey was always telling her that a true ninja can sense danger coming, she wasn't sure how though cause instead of telling her he got caught up in telling her stories about all the stuff Master Splinter could do. And as her mind wandered off on that thought for a fleeting second the danger presented itself, she heard a quick movement behind her and turned to see who was there but was greeted only with a brilliant flash of blue light!

She felt funny like she was dissolving, the room was fading away quickly, she vaguely heard Mikey's voice calling to her, and the sounds of the others yelling and then she was gone.

As quickly as she vanished from the lair she appeared somewhere outside, where she wasn't quite sure she stood dazed for a moment before a huge screen in the sky caught her attention.

He was just as she had always pictured him from the guy's stories; cold, cruel looking it was the Shredder. She whirled around and everywhere she looked she was greeted with the same familiar red symbol: the foot! The sky was blackened and dismal the air felt even dirtier than normal and there was a voice ringing in her ears coming from the screens "Beware what you do the Shredder is watching, Always watching" she stood for a few more moments not sure what to do then she heard a robotic voice call out to her.

"You there what are you doing out, curfew had passed" She turned to see a dozen or so robots with guns dressed in black suits with the symbol of the foot blazing on their arms.

"I… I'm sorry…. I ..." She didn't know what to say she was so confused what kind of robots were they and why did they have guns? Before she had time to come up with fears they were confirmed as the guards raised there weapons and aimed them at her. Her mind froze _… what do I do oh god... Wait... Don't panic you can do this….. Um… uh… cover find cover _she repeated those to words in her head like a mantra as she surveyed the scene around her, spotting some rumble to her left she sprang for it as the sounds of the guards weapon echoed in her ears. She leaped a little less gracefully that she had hoped over the rumble and to safety but the shots didn't stop in fact now that she listened they didn't even seem to aiming at her anymore. She closed her eyes and listened there was a battle going on out there some one had come to her defense, some one was attacking the guards. She carefully peered out around the rumble expecting to see many people fighting but now is was just five or so robots and her defender, she couldn't make him out clearly though he moved too quickly so quickly in fact that he made a scrap heap out the guards in a matter of minutes. The unknown fighter paused to survey his handy work before calling out to her.

"You can come out now, there gone, we won't hurt you" Damn that voice sounded familiar but it was too deep to be anyone she knew, and who was this we he was talking about, oh god please don't let her savior be a crazy guy with six personalities, She glanced out from behind the rumble and now noticed a women with short ill cut dark hair standing a little closer, the other figure was still a little out of focus, damn the air here was black. She ducked back behind the rumble, not sure if she should trust these people or not. She heard the deep voiced figure curse then start striding toward her.

"Damn" she cursed she must have jumped behind the only piece of cover with no other way out, she didn't have too long to beat herself up over it thought before a strong hand grabbed her from behind by the shoulder and pulled out of the rumble and whipped her around to face him. And so she came face to face with her defender.

"What the hell……… Mikey!"


	10. Chapter 10: Confusion Leads The Lost

He looked stunned for a moment and then threw her back like she burned to the touch.

"What is this" He demanded

"I don't know one minute I was in the lair an..."

"The lair! The lair! The lair is gone, I don't know who you are or what you think your doing running around looking like **her** but I'll **kill** you for it "He Screamed. She no longer had to wonder what Mikey looked like mad , the look of pure furry on his face was enough for her to take a step back she was so confused what was happening , where was she? Why did Mikey want her dead?

Her mind was racing with questions all of which left her head as she noticed his left hand coming toward her nun chuck twirling. She leaped back out of his reach and narrowly missed a bone breaking blow, weapon she thought I need a weapon something to block with, she notice a ruined pipe lying near by and scrambled for it amazed at how calm she was, but how could she be afraid of Mikey full of furry or not the thought that he would actually hurt her just didn't seem to register. She grabbed up the pipe and turned in time to block another striking left blow, her training kicking in she automatically prepared to block his right handed counter and was shocked when it didn't come, she was even more shocked when she realized why , Mikey's right arm had been severed off mid bicep. She stood stone still staring wide eyed.

"What the hell!"

"Michelangelo NO!" called the dark haired women, until now Julie had forgotten she was even there. Michelangelo turned to face her and they started to argue. Julie just stood there in a daze taking in Mikey's appearance in total for the first time he looked and sounded older, he had a few scars she didn't recognize, he had traded in his pads and waist belt for shoulder amour and a cross chest belt, he was even wearing his bandana different.

She switched her gaze from Mikey to the strange women he was with, it only took her a few seconds to recognize that face.

"April?" She questioned. The women turned to look at her with a slightly distrustful look.

"And you are?" April questioned eyebrow arched in suspicion.

"April its me Julie, don't you know who I am, "Oh god she thought why doesn't she know me "Oh god what did that light do to me" She fretted out loud.

"Light?" April questioned again.

"Yes" She responded quickly "I was going for my nightly training with Mikey but when I got there no one was there and then I heard something then there was a flash of light and I was here. She wondered if she sounded as close to tears to them as she did to herself.

April eyed her up one more time suspiciously then turned back to Michelangelo.

"She's lying "He said.

"I don't think she is "April responded "Look at her, look how young she is, listen to her , you haven't given Julie nightly lessons in 25 years.

"You think I don't know that "He growled back.

The rest of the conversation was lost on her, 25 years, she had been gone 25 years! She barely noticed when Mikey left and April began leading her by the arm off somewhere. The words just kept repeating in her head. 25 years, 25 years, 25 years, 25 years, 25 years, 25 years.

When her mind finally began to clear she was sitting at a table in a ramshackle room, April set a drink down in front of her.

"Drink this you'll feel better" she said calmly.

"Where am I?" Julie asked back taking a small sip of the unusual looking liquid.

"New York" April answered simply

"But… I... I don't understand" She stammered

"It'll all be explained, I promise, but first I need to ask you a few questions.

When April had asked Julie everything from her age to where she lived to who her boyfriend was she escorted her to a small room with an even smaller bed and instructor her to sleep. After dropping Julie off she searched the compound for Michelangelo after about an hour she found him , perched in a tree staring at the sky.

"It's her" She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Positive, from the past though, still young." April said in a flat tone.

"How far back "

"About thirty years as far as I can tell" April responded in an even flatter tone already knowing what his next question would be.

"Does she?" He questioned unable to voice his real question.

"Not yet "April said "But you have to tell her" She added.

A few moments passed in complete silence.

"Michelangelo" April said sternly.

"I Know, I will, I'll try "He said "…….. In the morning".


	11. Chapter 11: Two Words

She lie on her back in a small over used bed holding her eyes closed tight against the outside world. Yesterday had been ….well too much to handle, she still wasn't sure where she was, she had spent most of the night going over it in her head. April and Mikey looked so much older and nothing she had seen had even closely resembled the New York she knew, she went over every little word and every little detail and had come to three likely conclusions 1. She was in the future 2. She was in another reality 3. She fell and hit her head on the way to practice and had a crazy concussion induced dream.

She cautiously opened her eyes and was greeting with the site of the same ramshackle ceiling she had stared at last night.

"Damn, why couldn't it have been the concussion?" She surveyed her small room for the first time in the daylight, there didn't appear to be any paint left on the walls and the old plaster was starting to peal away, the roof was in similar shape. Wonder if anyone will come to check on me, I sure as hell hope so. She got up and began to pace the small room; thankfully the floor was in better shape than the walls. She contemplated leaving and finding April to demand some answers, but she had no idea where to start, the building had seemed like a maze when April had lead her though it last night but then again maybe the building wouldn't seem so complicated in the daylight.

She walked over to the small rusty looking door and opened it carefully; it revealed nothing but a hallway with more doors. Great everything here looks the same! She stood in the door way confused as to what she should do next, she stayed that way for several minutes glancing left then right hoping that eventually one direction would look more promising than the other.

After a few more minutes passed motion to the left caught her eye a middle aged women with purplish hair had come around the corner and was now stopped dead in her tracks staring back at Julie. Taking a deep breath Julie decided it was time to demand some answers, just as soon as this chick told her where to find April.

"I need to see April" She said in the calmest voice she had managed since arriving here. The women at the end of the hall just cocked an eyebrow at her and turned to walk off in the other direction muttering something as she went that sounded suspiciously like "Not my problem"

Not her problem! Like hell! Julie stormed off down the hallway in hot pursuit of the purple haired women with full intentions of telling her off. Intentions that fell by the wayside soon after when she spotted a familiar bad hair cut amongst dozens of strangers several flights of stairs later. "April" she called out over the noise of the bustling people around her. April turned and glanced over her shoulder and held up hand , then turned back to her conversation if it hadn't been for all the people staring glancing and whispering in her general direction she would have felt quite ignored.

Not giving up on answers just yet she pushed through the crowd toward April, when was close enough to touch her she grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around to face her, the look of shock on April's face would have been priceless if Julie hadn't been so angry.

"I want answers April, Now!" After shaking off her initial shocked face April merely rolled her eyes and said "Fine follow me" Julie followed her off through the crowd down a long hallway and out into a smaller room with several tables in the center of it, if it hadn't been so filthy it could have been mistaken as a kitchen. April took a seat at the nearest table and turned to face her "Well?"

She hadn't been prepared for April to be so straight forward all of the sudden it took her by surprise and she stammered out "I… uh… Where am I? And don't say fucking New York City. "New York "April responded with a small smirk "I told you that yesterday" "This isn't New York " She countered bordering for what seemed the hundredth time since she woke up this morning on losing her temper "Not the New York I know"

"Your right, this isn't the New York you know, The New York you know doesn't exist anymore" Anymore? So it existed at one point in time guess number 1 it is then "What year is it" She asked hoping this would help her make some sense out of things.

"I was wondering when you'd start to catch on "April commented "Its 2035 "She answered after a small pause.

"30 years" Julie thought out loud. She thought on that answer for a few moments before asking her next question." What happened to New York?" April's eyes clouded over momentarily with grief as she half spoke and half whispered "The Shredder won" Damn that would explain all the signs and the killer robots.

"Where is everyone" Since she had arrived here the only two faces she recognized were April and Mikey. "I don't know they don't keep in touch" Don't keep in touch? "Why not?" She couldn't imagine the guys splitting up. "I can't tell you now, it's not my place" Not her place, then who's place was it. "But you will get an answer to that one… that I can promise you that"

Ok then fine, next question, the biggie the one that had been bugging her the most when she thought about this guess. "If this is 2035 and I belong in 2005, where is the me that belongs in 2035?" Again she was met with a blank answer of "I can't tell you" She didn't like the sound of that , was she evil in this future, or crazy or something why couldn't April tell her. Damn it all to hell the more answers she got the more questions she had.

"Why can't you tell me?" She ground out in frustration "It's not my place" God damn it she should have seen that half assed answer coming. "Well then tell me whose place it is so I can go get a straight answer them" April rose from the table and started walking for the door "Why don't you take a walk around the complex for a while "She said pausing in the doorway" I'm sure if you walk around here long enough all the answers you need will find you….. Oh and your room is on the 6th floor hall 29R room 78" and with that she left Julie standing in the kitchen wondering how the answers were going to find her.

Michelangelo had spent most of the day trying to avoid her, seeing that face staring back at him yesterday and been the biggest shock he'd had in years and now April thought she deserved an explanation from him, damn it why'd it have to be him he spent most of his time trying to forget that story and he sure as hell wasn't keen on telling it to anyone, especially her.

But avoiding her seemed to be a surprisingly difficult task; see seemed to be wandering through the complex at random, after being chased from his hiding spot several times by the unmistakable sound of her approaching footsteps he decided follow her a little bit, just until he was ready to answer her questions. She didn't seem to notice him trailing her; she couldn't have been training with him for very long before she was jolted ahead to this time. He followed her through building and out onto the grounds and finally on to the roof where he found her sitting staring off into the horizon just a little past sunset.

He stood at the door leading back inside for a few minutes wondering if it wouldn't be better for him to just turn around and leave but she looked frustrated and sad all day like she had been looking for something she couldn't find, maybe she had been looking for him.

She had spent all day wandering around the grounds and was still no closer to understanding what that flash of light had gotten her into, finally she had given up and settled herself on the roof to stare out at the ruins of New York, she would have preferred her room but there were no windows in the complex. Just after sunset, just as April said they would, the answers found her.

"You're going to get sick if you sit up here all night in the cold" a familiar voice from behind her said. It was Mikey or at least the scary futuristic one armed version of the Mikey she knew. "Why should you worry , the last time I saw you, you wanted me dead" She said with little feeling, spending the day alone in this cold uncaring future had taken an emotional toll on her, she was alone , tired, and quickly becoming very distrustful.

"Fair enough" he said coming to lean on the roof ledge she was currently perched on. "Seeing you was a bit of a shock" He was definitely trying to break the ice with her, maybe he felt bad about earlier, or maybe he was the one with answers to her questions.

"Apparently" She replied answers or not she was still a little pissed off at him. "Hmm, I guess quantumly impossible time travel makes you cranky "Now he was baiting her, but not in the playful way she was used to "So does people trying to kill you, what can I say I'm having a shitty week" And at this he chuckled a little, she was shocked grown up Mikey seemed far to gruff and stand off-ish to still have a sense of humor, his quiet laughter made her relax a little.

After a moment or two she decided to regurgitate some of the few facts she had learned from April this morning, maybe it would prompt him to tell her something without her having to ask. "So, its 2035 then" She said and sat quietly waiting for his response. "It is" was all he said, damn oh well you can't expect a fish to bite at the first worm "And The Shredder has taken over" and she got only a simple confirmation "He has" God damn what happened to talkative tell you anything Mikey.

"Look if you want to know something all you had to do was ask" ok apparently she wasn't very good at the casual interrogation game her only option left was the straight forward approach. "I had questions this morning, ones April wouldn't answer" She said. "Like what "Finally she thought some one was going to level with her give her a straightforward answer "Like where your brother are" she tried "That's a long story" Hmm so much for straightforward " Or if that blue light pulled me thirty years into the future where is the future version of myself" She held her breath waiting for his answer, when it came the force of it nearly knocked her off the building .

Two words "You're dead"


	12. Chapter 12: Same As It Never Was

Dead! Oh god "I... I" She stammered completely unprepared for that answer "That's why my brother aren't here anymore" He added only adding more confusion to the mixture of thoughts whirling in her head. "They left because I'm dead" She said allowing some of the confusion in her mind to leak out her mouth. "Not exactly, it's …. It's complicated" He stated "There are things you wouldn't understand yet" Well no shit Sherlock, that was the fucking understatement of the century. "Then explain it, I'm so tired of everyone's half answers, you already told me I'm dead what should be harder to understand than that? She asked the exasperation in her voice evident. He looked away from her, apparently struggling with the answer to that question.

And then "You were my wife" For the second time in five minutes she almost fell off the building, slowly and carefully she crept down from the ledge before daring to process that information. Wife! Hadn't she just been thinking Mikey having a crush on her was just too weird less than 24 hours ago, and now they were married , he was right she didn't understand. "Um… I… Uh think I'm gonna need you to explain this… all of it.

His explanation was simple it all happened just as you would expect, they spent a lot of time together , became close he developed feelings for her and eventually they had become a couple, after a year or two they had a blind justice of the peace perform a ceremony with April and Casey and there official witnesses.

"Makes sense" was all she could say, she supposed it was possible, when Mikey wanted something he rarely gave up until he got it. She had to ask, she didn't want to know but she had to ask "Mike….. How did I die?"

"Like I said "He started turning towards her to look her in the eye for the first time "That is a long story"

Flashback

Married life suited him. He liked waking up to her in morning, even when it meant having to practice. She had stopped taking private lessons from him when she moved up to using a weapon a year ago not that he had been a bad teacher but she had little interest in nun chucks and he knew very little about using a sword. So she had joined him and his brothers in practice and lessons from Master Splinter, and she was getting pretty good, she even came out on nightly runs with them and had downed a foot ninja.

Tonight however had been different , it had all been a routine night until they had spotted some foot on the roof tops not far from them and decided to check it out, it was a trap, all five of them had been knock out with darts and had woken up here in this cell, unchained. Julie had been awake before him Raph and Don a few minutes after they were just waiting on Leo to make there escape.

"Uh my fucking head" Leo moaned as he finally started to come around, you knew you were having pretty shitty day if even Leo had to curse about it. "Good morning to you to sunshine" Julie joked from the corner, damn he loved her even in the worst of times she could manage a good sarcastic one liner. Leo gave her a stern look but ultimately chose to ignore the comment "So what's our next move" he asked looking around the cell. "Well" Donatello answered "It looks pretty simple, no cuffs, and no restraints. Just pick the lock and were outta here" He stopped to think about his answer for a moment "Maybe this is too simple, when have the foot ever made it easy on us" He made sense. "Ta hell wit simple" Raph growled from the far corner pushing past Don and moving toward the lock, this didn't seem to phase Donnie in the slightest " I really think this is too easy , there has to be a catch to this" "And what?" Raph countered " Ya wan' us ta sit around and wait for somethin' to maybe happened" Donnie said nothing, after all Raph did have a point.

Raph managed to jimmy the lock in a matter of minutes and soon they were sneaking off down the hall in search of their weapons, which they easily found at the nearest guard station. Damn! Mikey thought Donnie was right this is a little to easy, none the less the continued toward the roof completely unaware of the video camera watching them and a cold voice giving the order to arm the bomb.

Just as they had all suspected there were foot waiting for them on the roof, something still seemed off though. The battle didn't last very long, but in the commotion he did get separated from Julie, she wasn't far off from him just on the other side of the roof.

"You ok babe?" He called to her. "Didn't even break a sweat "she answered as she started walking towards him not noticing the small red light barely glowing in the center of the roof. From there time slowed down and Mikey's feet turned into roots holding him fast where he stood. He saw the bomb, she didn't, Donnie and Leo ran out towards her, and rest of that night was a blank.

His senses came back to him when he awoke in his own bed the next morning, Master Splinter had explained the situation to him they were dead not yet anyway, Julie and Don took the force of the explosion Leo being further away hadn't been hurt as badly but as far as April could tell his eyes were damaged beyond repair.

He spent most of the day holding her hand at her bedside until April had shooed him out to check on her then Don, when she came back out into the living room her face was tight and grim. "I have good news, and I have bad news "She began "I'm not sure which to start with" After a moments silence in which Michelangelo found himself unable to find his voice Raphael answered "Gimme the good first" Taking a deep breath April said " Julie looks like she going to make it , she wasn't thrown as far , he internal injuries will heal" Mikey was so over come with relief he completely forgot there was bad news coming until he heard April choke back a sob " Donnie….. He's not….not" She couldn't get the words out but they all knew exactly what she meant. Raph stormed out of the room and Mikey just sat there to numb to do anything.

Hours passed and he still hadn't moved April had gone off to tell Master Splinter and hadn't returned to the living room yet. Eventually he found his legs and wandered numbly to Leo's room even though he was drugged up and sleeping the presence of his big brother figure had always made him feel better. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep or how long he slept before he was awakened by Leo's bedroom door closing, Who was that he wondered as he got up to investigate, he was so tired from his day he did even notice Leo's katana were missing.

He walked out into the dark hallway wondering who was up at this hour, he smelled the sickly sweet stench of stale booze , Raph must have been drinking, he couldn't really blame him if Mikey could have choked the stuff down he probably would have been too. Then he heard it a wet thump of a sound like melon being chopped in to, had that come from his room, who would be in his room and then his brain finally woke up.

"Oh god!" He dashed down the hall and into his room, where he had left his injured but recovering wife and for the second time in 24 hours time slowed to stop. He entered the room and was greeted by a metallic smell Raphael stood just off to the side holding one of Leo's katana, Leo's bloody katana; he turned his eyes towards her hoping to see her smiling face looking back at him telling him it was just a joke. But there was no smiling face just a damp pool where it used to be, he was vaguely aware of her head rolling slightly in the corner.

Red was all he saw, blood and anger, in a half a second time sped back up again as he lunged for his murdering brother. The smell of blood and booze in the room was sickening; he nearly tripped over an empty in his hurry, god damn it had Raph really sat here watching her and getting drunk while deciding how to kill her. "She deserv'd it" Raph slurred at him turning to block Mikey's attack " If it was't fer her Donnie wouldn't na" Mikey was vaguely aware of his mouth moving but he wasn't sure what he was seeing , it seemed to be pissing Raph off though and that was good enough.

As the fight broke out Mikey was aware that he was out matched , at that moment it time it just didn't matter though, he felt no pain, in fact he felt nothing a all until Raph made a large sweeping motion with the blade catching Mikey totally off guard, then he was vaguely aware of his right side being wet. With all the energy he had left she swung back at Raph, the nun chucks connecting with his face, something small few across the room and landed with a wet thwap against the wall.

As Mikey sunk to his knees on the ground he was aware for the first time that he couldn't feel his arm, there wasn't much he could do about it though he could feel himself losing conciseness, the last thing he remembered as his face touched the ground was the sight of his right arm lying a few feet away from him and Leo's voice calling out to him.

End Flashback

She stood stone still as he finished his story, she felt sick she was sure any second now she was going to throw up. She was just dead she was murdered.

"I found out later that Leo heard the fight and came to see what was going on, he heard some one running off and called out for Master Splinter, they found me on the floor next to you. You were long since dead, April managed to save me" He paused for a breath looking a little ill himself, a wave of sympathy swept through here hearing about it was bad enough but living it was unthinkable/

"Raph blamed you for Donnie so in a drunken stupor he snuck into Leo's room, walked right passed me to his swords and then killed you, it was all for nothing "He added as an after thought "Donnie pulled through after all, but this was something we just couldn't deal with together Donnie left as soon as he could last I heard he was hiding out in Japan somewhere. Leo stayed until Master Splinter died but he blamed himself, you know Leo he just couldn't get it outta his head I should have woken up, I could have stopped him. Still see him from time to time and Raph…. None of us have seen since that night…… if I ever see the one eyed bastard again I'll finish what we started" He ground out the last part from between gritted teeth.

She almost had to ask what he meant by one eyed, then she remembered his story, the small wet object. She was barely able to suppress the wave of nausea that followed that realization.

"That answer your questions" He asked coldly

"Yeah" came her numb reply.

"Good, lets go inside then, its getting cold"


	13. Chapter 13: Fools In The Night

She walked in through the door and down the hallway with his footsteps echoing in her ears. She was doing her best not to think about what he had just told her, it was all just too horrible, she was sure she would have nightmares for months.

He followed her down the hall trying his best to hold his emotions in check. Reliving that night was one thing but watching her face as he told her how he had failed to protect her and the details surrounded her gruesome death was almost unbearable. He had to constantly remind himself that she wasn't his wife, not yet anyway judging from her appearance she wouldn't be for another year or two, its funny the small things you remember over the years; she had highlights at the wedding brown highlight. He shook his head and the offending thoughts away, he couldn't let himself slip up.

As they continued toward her room her sorrow continued to bother him, they had spent years of there lives together and he had spent tens of years missing her which all summed up to him not knowing how to comfort her since in her mind none of that had happened yet.

After a few minutes of walking she stopped abruptly in front of him." Something wrong?" What a stupid question, he didn't have long to kick himself in the ass for it though "I'm lost" she answered in a small frightened voice, it suddenly became twice as hard not to have the rights with her he was used to, he wanted so badly to hold her and tell her it would be alright, but he couldn't "What room are you in?"

"6th floor hall 29R room 78" She answered He moved in front and led the way down to the 6th floor.

Once he had located her room for her there was an awkward moment of silence when neither of them new what to say, Michelangelo almost considered leaving without a word when she finally spoke. "Thank you, I know that must have been hard" He was suddenly glad he hadn't left "You deserved to know" He responded as gently as he could looking down into her sad eyes, she leaned up carefully and hugged him. It was a simple gesture but its effect on him was anything but, it took every ounce of will power he had to pull away from her. " I'm on the third floor if you need me, hall 24J room 84" He said before turning and leaving her alone with her thoughts in her small run down room.

She sat for hours going over every single word he said in her mind, no matter how many times she repeated it, it left her mind in a whirling haze that she couldn't seem to calm. She was no long sure of what to do normally if she had a problem this large and confusing she would talk it over with a friend but here in the ruins of New York she had none, she was alone. She had gone over Mikey's last words to her a thousand times along with everything else "If you need me" She wasn't sure if she should go there he was probably more upset than she was, but he was the only person who was even remotely nice to her, so she set her resolve and wandered out the door in search of the third floor hall 24J room 84.

It took her a fair bit of time to find his room and now that she stood outside it staring at the number 84 wondering how she had ever thought this would be a good idea. She turned and made to leave but as she took her first step the door opened, she froze damn him and his ninja senses she had almost forgotten about those. She turned around to look at him feeling even more foolish that she had a minute ago, she expected him to tell her to go back to bed in a harsh tone but instead he waved her in and closed the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas In July

Title on this chapter makes no sense as this is the clean version. If you are interested in the extended dirty chapter it can be found on http:adultfan. under comics. Please read and review!

She peered around the darkened room it was very similar to hers except it appeared to have a second room, probably a bathroom she thought. A few minutes passed as she surveyed the room there was very little in the way of personal touches just a small night stand with a candle burning away on it, apparently he was having trouble sleeping as well, and a small chair where his remaining weapon sat atop a neat stack of what he considered clothes. Somehow knowing he was completely naked as apposed to his usual partial nudity made her even more nervous about wandering to his room in the middle of the night.

"Did you need something?" He questioned her, she was still too embarrassed to turn around and face him. "Couldn't sleep "She said as much to her feet as she did to him. He nodded slightly "I'll make you some tea" She was about to protest but he had already gone through the crooked door way into the next room, she had never really liked tea but she supposed it gave her an excuse not to go back to her room.

He busied himself in his small make shift kitchen trying to push the image of the slight blush in her cheeks out of his mind, the women he had married defiantly didn't blush over him being naked . The water in the pot began to boil; he searched around looking for a clean cup as his mind fell back to the idea of what an interesting opportunity he was being presented with how many people had the chance to dirty up the mind of beautiful women, let alone the same one twice in one life time.

He quickly pushed that thought away, it was all to complicated to think about, she wasn't his wife, but she would be, he could finally have her back but at the same time he couldn't … Damn like he said complicated. He finished preparing the tea and walked back towards the main room to find her sitting on the foot of his bed watching the candle flicker, god she was beautiful he had been positive he had remembered exactly as she was but looking at her now his memories didn't do her justice. The candle threw a light glow to her blonde hair and reflected of her eyes in a way in couldn't describe, he took a deep breath as his pushed those thoughts down and entered the room, this was going to be harder than he thought.

She spent a few minutes wondering if she should sit on the bed or move his stuff off the chair, both possibility seemed a little to personal. Damn why was she nervous, despite all she had heard from him today he was still just Mikey, the whole thing was probably much harder for him than he let on, so she let her mind to the task of asking casual she settled herself on the foot of the bed and watched the candle burn away on his night stand. A few minutes later he returned holding a small steaming metal cup, he passed it to her without a word then moved over to the chair placed his stuff on the floor and took a seat across from her.

She carefully sipped the tea, it was really good she wasn't sure what kind it was but she had never had it before. She looked up over the rim of the cup to find that he was watching her "You didn't think you liked tea did you?" He asked his deepened voice lit up with a touch of amusement. "No" She admitted laughing a little, it was weird talking to someone who seemed to know more about her "Is there anything else I should know about me?" He looked thoughtful for a moment "Yes, you're a terrible cook no matter what I tell you and when you think no ones looking you dance like Elaine from Seinfeld" She laughed out loud and threw his pillow at him, finally for the first time in days she actually felt relaxed.

They talked for a long time, he told her stories about herself it was weird like when your parents told you about the stuff you did when you were a baby. Eventually she felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy, Mikey seemed to notice because he rose from his chair and took her cup from her and retreated to the kitchen.

He rinsed out her cup try as he might he couldn't push away thoughts of her, he already knew exactly what she looked like under her clothes , the way she would kiss, where she wanted to be kissed. But her expression on the roof when he had told her that she had been his wife and clearly let him know that she hadn't developed feelings for his past self yet, trying something now might ruin it for him before it even started. He tried to gather his wits about him as he went back the way he came to find he standing now yawing and stretched he could help but smile " 'M sleepy" She informed him " I see that " She had a great talent for stating the obvious " I should probably go" She said taking a few steps towards the door and by direction towards him, before his brain had time to catch up with his mouth he had already said " You can stay if you want"


	15. Chapter 15: Tea Cups and Hair Twirling

The next morning she woke feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. Mickey however was no where to be found, his weapons and attire were gone from the floor and there was a note in the chair with her name on it written in a familiar chicken scratch. She reached over and opened the envelope pulled out the letter and read:

Julie,

April came early this morning , was really pissed you were here, needed my help with something be back soon. Help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen.

M

She put the letter back down and decided she wasn't quite ready to get out of bed just yet. After about an hour of lazy around hoping Mikey would come back she finally swung out of bed and gathered her clothes from there various locations around the room. She soon discovered the bathroom located off the kitchen, jes was this ever not a well thought out building. She set to the task of scrubbing out her dirty clothes with some soap she found in the bathroom and hung them over the heater to dry while she took a shower.

Her shower was cut short by the sudden absence of hot water, damn how did Mikey live like this, she collected her clothes from the heater they weren't quite dry but they would have to do. She wandered back into the kitchen and starting search through his cupboards for something to eat , she found something that vaguely resembled bread and decided that it would have to do.

After eating her bread like meal she managed to locate the tea Mikey had made her last night, it was lose in a bag no label probably his own special brew, she set about making her self a cup and then sat on the solitary chair near the small creaky table in the kitchen, hmm the one in his bedroom must be from the same set she thought as she sipped her tea. A few sips in she started to feel funny, ah damn Mikey what do you put in your tea these days the sound of the tea cup clanging off the floor pulled her from her sarcasm, she didn't recall letting go of it. She began to feel a familiar dissolving feeling as she heard the front door open, she tried to call out to him but her voice was lost she looked down at her hands to see them fading in and out, his footsteps were coming closer and as quickly as it had started it stopped. Then Mikey entered the kitchen.

"Sorry about that , Aprils cranky in the morning "He started but stopped noticing the weird look on her face and the tea cup and contents on the floor. "Did I scare you?" he asked "Didn't you hear me come in?" He was right she was scared but not of him, just what the hell was that "Um yeah... Sorry…. I uh guess I spaced out there" He smiled warmly at her "Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up" he offered moving to grab a cloth and wipe the tea up from the floor. She took the opportunity to slip out of the kitchen and gather her thoughts.

When he finished cleaning her little tea spill he turned to ask her what she'd done today only to find that she wasn't in the room anymore, damn she's worse than a cat I should make her wear a bell he thought to himself as he left the room. He found her just where he expected sitting on the end of the bed. "You sure you're ok?" She didn't look it, she looked spooked by something, her hair was wet maybe it was the nasty state of his shower. "No, no I'm fine" She responded staring off into space.

She was still staring off into space when be settled himself on the bed next to her then pulled her up so that her head rested on the pillow next to him he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close " So what did you do while I was gone " He asked her, she couldn't help but smile a little at the look on his face she could see a little bit of the young care free Mikey she knew in his face as he smiled down at her and began to absently twirl a piece of her hair. "Showered, ate, drank, breathed, you know the essentials to survival" She informed him in a slightly sarcastic tone "And just where were you" She questioned "Don't you know its not polite to orgasm and run" He laughed a little and apologized still playing with her hair explaining that April had wanted him to do a little recon and if he hadn't been for her persistent bitching he would have been more than happy to stay in bed with her all day. Now that was a young Mikey statement he was always sweet like that more concerned with making her happy or seeing her smile. Her thoughts continued down the same path until her future lover pulled her from them "Your thinking about him?" Damn how did he know that "Its ok he added "as she started to blush "It's a weird situation" She skipped on answering him and snuggled into his neck absently tracing the muscles in his arm, neither of them said anything until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in " He called sitting up a little but not removing his hand from her hip, she turned her head a little so see who it was, surprise, surprise it was the purple haired girl from the other morning she cocked an eyebrow at Michelangelo after spotting Julie then spoke

"Aprils called a meeting, see wants you down there now" She finished her sentence turned and left.

"Let's go" He said sitting up and heading toward the door "You think I should go" She asked slightly confused. "Until we figure out how to send you back it's your business too" He informed her. Back she thought making to following him, I hadn't thought about that.


	16. Chapter 16: A Name

Back. Now that was something she hadn't given much thought to, she had first been to focused on where she was now and then to distracted by the details of her future. Damn she should have thought about this stuff before she jumped into bed with Mikey now he was going to lose her twice. She cursed her insensitivity all the way down to the meeting. The meeting room was apparently the dirty kitchen like room April had talked to her in yesterday, it was now filled with people many of which whispering and pointing in her general direction "Ignore them" Mikey commanded from in front of her apparently he had been prepared for this.

Mikey was cutting a path through the crowd to the front while Julie struggled to keep up "What's this about?" she asked trying to avoid bumping shoulders with a creepy looking passer by "If I knew we wouldn't be here" he snipped out in response veering off to the left the lean against the wall at the front of the crowd and wait. She followed reluctantly she supposed the thought that he would have to help send her back had been weighing heavy on his mind to, none the less she stood a foot or two away from him in the shadowy corner he had chosen.

She surveyed the crowd they were a down trodden looking lot, not that she could blame them. Motion in the far corner of the crowd caught her attention people were parting and allowing someone through, she huffed a little it had taken forever for her to get through and the crowd just parts for this guy. She leaned up on her toes slightly trying to get a better view of the stranger moving through the crowd noting that he was now coming in her general direction, she was still unable to see them through the crowd but the people shuffling out of his way gave away his position. Finally the last few people parted to let the stranger through and she was shocked to see a familiar face, Leo.

He wore goggles to cover his eyes which had been blinded in the explosion, no wonder they moved to let him through. He had abandoned his blue bandana and pads and simply wore a black trench coat, she also noted he only had one sword. Despite being blind he seemed to know right where Mikey was and made a bee line for him in the shadows. "Michelangelo" He greeted "Leo" Mikey nodded back Leo then turned his blind stare towards her for a moment before settling in on the other side of Mikey to lean against the wall.

After a few minutes April finally made an appearance and began to address the assembled crowd. From what she could tell April must have been the rebel leader she started by updating current missions, most of it was vandalisms or thefts all of which involved sticking it to the current regime. Julie started to zone out starring at her feet her attention span had never been all that long to begin with and not knowing what anyone was talking about made it worse. She hadn't even noticed Mikey moving over to stand next to her until her wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in front of him resting his chin on top of her head. Normally such a sweet gesture from some one she had recently slept with would have made her rather giddy but in these complicated circumstances she was wracked with guilt. He knew she had to leave didn't he? "I have to go back" She said without thinking and froze waiting for his response, but her comment didn't seem to faze him at all "I know "He said simply kissing her temple "But a few days are better than nothing".

His words did very little to quell her guilt if anything it had increased as he turned his attention back to April while she contemplated how to fix the mess she had created there was no way to undo what she had done, but maybe she could undo what hadn't happened yet, hmm that was good she silently added discuss ways to avoid future death to her list of things to do.

Apparently while she had been thinking of how to avoid her future murder April had gotten on to something important, the tension in the air had doubled and Mikey had straightened behind her. She turned her focus back to April who was telling the crowd about a man on the inside and how this time they might stand a chance, a murmur shot through the crowd from what she could tell they sounded doubting. Chance of what she wondered as Mikey carefully slipped out from behind her, damn why hadn't she been paying attention something big was going on and she was clueless.

A voice from the back called out "It can't be done" and the crowd murmured in agreement "How will we know if we don't try?" April asked the skittish crowd "What's the point of anything we do here if we don't ever try to end it" Ok now she was catching up they must being talking about over throwing the shredder, no wonder these people were nervous "We lose to many trying" another voice called out in crowd "You lost your husband to a half baked plan I wont lose mine" Husband? For the first time she realized who was still unaccounted for Casey. April stiffened at the comment but pushed on explaining how the man on the inside would make this plan better, how it gave them an advantage than they had ever had before. The crowd was now buzzing with whispers some good some bad. "Your man on the inside will have to be good" A calm voice spoke, Leo, apparently he thought this plan had some merit " He is " April said now turning her attention to the shadowy corner they stood in.

April turned her head slightly to the shadows behind her before stepping aside slightly. Something about this didn't feel right the little hairs on the back of her neck were beginning to rise as a figure stepped from the shadows, hearing the footsteps Leo turned his gaze to Mikey waiting for him to identify the new person in the room but Mikey wasn't paying attention to him , he was staring toward the stage eyes filled with rage as he ground out a name "Raph"


	17. Chapter 17: Ghosts

Reviews Please!

Raph. The figure immerging from the shadows was quite similar to the turtle she remembered with the exception of a row of ugly uneven stitches where his eye used to be. The room had stilled and all eyes were on the two brothers, she looked from Mikey to Leo and then back to the turtle next to April, she backed up a few extra steps until her back was flush against the wall she had always found Raphael intimidating but knowing that this incarnation of him had murdered her in cold blood while she slept had turned him into a creature of terror, her own personal boogie man.

Raph regarded his brothers, they looked the same as he remember from the last night he saw them, Leo stumbling down the hall way blindly calling out to him confused about the sounds of struggle that had awoken him, and Mikey, Poor Mikey, he still held that hard look of rage on his face but hey how could blame him after all he had murdered his wife. Speaking of wives he had noticed his brother make his way to the front of the crowd with a petite blonde in trail had he finally found a replacement for her? He doubted it, probably just some random girl for him to drown his sorrows in.

He would never admit to Mikey that he was sorry he'd killed her, he was sorry when he'd sobered and he was even sorrier when Don had made it.

Flashback

April gave them the news, Donnie was gonna die. He'd gone topside and bought all the cheap booze he could afford, when he'd gotten back April was with Donnie and Mikey with Leo so he'd gone to sit with his brother's wife. He'd drank almost half of it before thoughts began to creep into his head and a far bit more before he'd made up his mind to do it.

And now he stood outside Leo's door it was now or never, he chose now, he made his way carefully through the room hoping his brothers would be in too deep a sleep to notice him, they were . He paused on his way out between them looking first to Leo, his face was heavily bandaged and he could see were the scars were already starting to form; she took your sight Leo. Then he looked to Mikey, unhurt by his inaction "I'm sorry" He whispered knowing that he would never forgive him for this. As he walked back down the hallway toward Mikey's room he could hear someone stirring in Leo's he quickened his pace until he was standing right above her.

He knelt down next to her for a brief moment whispering a good bye to a friend and kissing her gently before he stood and allowed his anger to grow "It should have been you " He whispered "Your stupidity killed him….. It should have been you, you bitch" He allowed the scene to play out in his mind her cocky smile, her ego blinding her "Why should you live while he dies?" And with that he let the sword drop in a smooth downward motion closing his eyes as it went until he heard a dull thud by his feet . " You shouldn't"

End Flashback

The whole scene played out quickly in his head as it had so many times before except this time it ended in the sight of what he'd done to his brother afterwards, he'd wanted to make sure Mikey was ok that night but he was half blind and Leo was stumbling toward him so he's ran. Michelangelo's furious gaze was locked on him, there was going to be a fight or at least a start before Leo broke them up.

Julie was still staring at her murderer from the shadow when Mikey tensed and then sprang forward like a spring. The whole room erupted people started pushing forward for a better look, Leo moved to follow his brother but it seemed the noise of the surrounding crowd was throwing him off. She panicked pushing her way past the on lookers the last time they'd fought they had nearly killed each other and now they had more that twenty five years of anger and experience spurring them.

She could hear Mikey further ahead cursing Raph , it seemed to be taking forever to get to them, she elbowed and pushed her way forward by the time there was no more than a hand full of people between her and the battling brothers she was nearing hysterics . She pushed her way between the last set up elbows seeing Mikey bounce back from a block and prepare to strike again, all fears forgotten she rushed forward and grabbed his arm "Mikey no!"

And there she was as plain as day a foot in front of him holding his brother back the ghost from his past. He stood in shock unable to move as her voice gave away there position to Leo who came swooping in sword drawn, she looked so real but she couldn't be he'd killed her , he's slipped in her blood as he made his escape yet there she was looking back at him with clear in her eyes. Without thinking he reached out to touch her needing to know if she was real, before he got a chance though Leo grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled back, even blind Leo still seemed to know exactly what was going on and now leading her away through the crowd. He watched his ghost vanished before turning to look at his brother, what was going on here?


	18. Chapter 18: The Greater Good

This is the short and clean version of this chapter, smutty one will be available for reading on http/adultfan. shortly

Before she had a chance to protest Leo had swept her from the room and was quickly ushering her toward the residential section. What a fucking day, she was shaking slightly; Leo on the other hand was calm and collecting pulling her alone down the hall, the blind leading the blind. "Wait here "he said simply leaving her outside Mikey's door "we'll be back soon" he called over his shoulder as he headed back to the stairs.

She did as she was told she sat in the kitchen and observed the wall, mind still racing nerves still on end. Just when she had thought that she was finally starting to get a grip on her new surroundings the carpet had been pulled out from under her, she didn't know what to think of her Raph's appearance tonight she definitely didn't trust it, but then again it is difficult to trust the person who murdered you.

Not long after Leo had left her she heard the front door open, her head snapped up and she turned toward the entrance to the kitchen Leo entered first followed by a livid looking Mikey they were arguing over Raph neither paid her much attention. Leo walked over to the cupboard and began to pull things out while Mikey ranted to him in an adamant tone "He's a murderer, he almost killed me, we can't trust him" Leo let out a long sigh" It might win a war" He responded collecting the tea leaves and cups " So we forgive him for the _greater_ _mood_?" Now that was different, usually the only one to back up Leo's missions of honor was Mikey serving the greater good had always appealed his sense of superhero worship. "So you'd through him out then?" Leo questioned still attempting to brew the tea . "No , I'd kill him then throw a party" Mike responded without the slightest hint of sarcasm.

Leo said nothing until the tea was ready "Here" he said calmly handing Mikey a cup of tea and then passing another to Julie finally picking up the last cup he walked out of the room, Mikey turned noticing her for the first time he strode over to plant a quick kiss on her forehead while whispering " Its all nothing , I'll take care of it" then he followed Leo into the next room.

She sat in the kitchen sipping her tea and listening intently to the discussion in the next room she couldn't hear it very well but occasionally she would make out a word or two , eventually April joined them and they dropped their voices even further, apparently she had lost her right to know what was going on here.

Long past midnight she was awakened by a gentle voice telling her to come to bed, shoot she must have fallen asleep at the table she rose slowing and followed Mikey's lead off to bed in the dark. She flopped her head down on the pillow and felt the blankets rising up over her feet as he crawled in and pulled the covers over them. He pulled her close snuggling his face into her hair and settled in next to her "Good night" He whispered as she drifted off into a light sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Locked Doors

Again this is a shortened chapter the full and dirty version can be found at http/adultfan. Please, please review!

She woke up for the second time in two days to the feeling of a half empty bed, only this time the smell of breakfast was wafting toward her from the kitchen. She stretched and yawned in a lazy manner then flopped back down drawing the blankets around here and waiting for breakfast. Breakfast came a few minutes later Mikey plunked in down on the night stand for her with a small smile

"Morning" He greeted "I have to go talk a few things over with April "He added heading towards the door "Oh no you don't" She called after him losing her temper , she was getting tired of not knowing what was going on "I wanna know what's going on" He cocked an eye ridge at her "You were there" He stated in an unsure voice , damn she was and she hadn't been listening it was totally her own fault but she had started yelling and it was too late now. "Doesn't mean I understood everything "She fired back hoping it wasn't as flimsy sounding to him as it was to her. "I'll explain when I get back "He told her as he opened the door and then he added chuckling "Everything, not just the boring parts you weren't listening to"

Ok so round one for today had definitely gone to Mikey, she ate her breakfast with a small smile on her face and then set about getting herself cleaned up. In the bathroom she found l pile of clothes with a note from Mikey explaining they were for her. She smiled throwing her dirty ones aside, she could always wash them later, and then proceeded to take the longest shower the hot water would allow. A short time later she had crawled into the clothes April had left for her, a practical wife beater-ish top and a very sturdy pair of pants that looked and felt similar to jeans and she had now planted herself in front of the small cracked mirror and was tossing her hair around trying to pretty it up a bit but with no styling products and only an elastic it was an up hill battle.

Mind hair toss she caught herself, what am I doing? Trying to make yourself presentable in public she excused. Like hell it was for Mikey and she knew it, she didn't get it though he was already sleeping with her why was she worried about what she looked like? Damn the whole thing was sending her down a thought path she didn't like; she pulled her hair back into a pony tail quickly and left the bathroom and her thoughts behind.

Shortly after the hair fiasco Mikey returned "C'mon" He called from the front door "Let's take a walk" They strode off towards the large patch of wood behind the complex at an easy walk, the air was warm and mild and apart from the blackened sky you could actually mistake this for a beautiful day. "So?" She said attempting to jump start the conversation as they strolled down the gently wending path in the woods. He looked down at her and smiled slightly "You look pretty" He said taking her hand and continuing on in silence. Damn, either he seriously thought she was fishing for a compliment or he was ready to start the serious conversation yet. "S'not what I meant, but thank you" She waited for his answer while trying to shoo away the butterflies that had shown up uninvited to her stomach when he had told her she was pretty.

"April's got a plan" He said after a few more steps "Thinks this one will work" He added. "And the plan would be?" She questioned trying to catch his eyes but he was avoiding looking at her "He'll let us into the Shredders tower, and we take him out….. Tonight" Mikey said simply. She stopped dead in her tracks and pulled on his arm forcefully trying to make him face her, she wasn't strong enough to do it on her own but he gave in to her and turned. "We?" She questioned "Who's we Mikey?" He was reaching for her shoulder but she backed up not liking what she was hearing "It's just that easy huh?" She continued not letting him answer, he was the only one who seemed to notice her let alone want to help her get back and she was damned if he was going to charge of into battle and leave her here "All of you have been trying to kill him and an open door is going to make a difference, what are you and Leo the only two ninjas that never learned to pick a lock" She was still backing up , she was upset she didn't want him to go she pushed her reasons aside they were all to complicated to get into now.

He was still closing in on her seeing the tears welling up in her eyes "They need me" He started but she was crying now "No they don't "She argued finally backing into and tree and running out of room, he took his chance to swoop in and hold her "I need you" She sobbed out, she would deal with what that all meant later right now she just needed him to stay " It'll be all right" he soothed brushing a few loose strands of hair back and wiping her tears " I told you I'll take care of it ….. I promise".


	20. Chapter 20: Goodbyes

The next chapter will not be posted on due to content, the story will still make sense without it but if you want to read it the missing chapter will be on adultfanfiction. Please read and review.

They walked the rest of the path which looped back toward the complex her pants were almost dry now after they're unmentionable activities. Neither one of them had said anything since they had started to walk. She could hear him whisper it over and over in her mind "Oh baby I love you" It wasn't the first time a guy had uttered that while he came but she was positive he was the first one to mean it.

It was late afternoon now, her nervous were alight she couldn't explain it , it was as if something far off was calling to her trying to warn her. She didn't want him to go despite all her tears she knew he would go anyway. They entered the complex , it was a hive of activity everyone was preparing for the attack, Mikey ignored them all as he lead the way back to his room , damn it ! He hadn't stopped cursing himself since he'd said it, he'd ruined everything.

They reached his room he walked straight to the bathroom to clear his head, after a moment there was a knock at the door "I'll be right out" He called. She didn't answer him "Julie?" he questioned the closed door, still no response he pushed the door open and peered out, what he saw made his blood run cold, she was on her knees outside the door clutching her stomach in pain, she was fading in and out of reality right before his eyes.

"Julie" he called out dropping down next to her "Baby what's wrong?" He asked trying to reach for her , but his hand slipped right threw her, she was starting to glow a pale blue color, No not now he begged silently please don't leave me now , I cant do this without you. The light flickered a little and then disappeared leaving Julie in a heap on the floor; he quickly scooped her up and moved her to the bed looking for injuries.

The light had been familiar he tried to place it only to discover that anytime he had travel through dimensions or time it had always involved a blue light from the time scepter to the fugitoid's transmat. Didn't really matter though , he didn't need to know who and what sent her here to know who was trying to take her back. She started to stir "Are you alright?" He asked, she nodded slightly in response but looked dazed "What happened?"She questioned.

He stood up from the bed and walked across the room slowly "We don't have much time" He told her "He's going to pull you back soon" She gave him a look of utter confusion "Who?" He sighed gently turning back to face her "Me" he answered solemnly.

Of course, the fading in the kitchen the other day it was her Mikey trying to bring her back, had that just happened again? She wasn't sure she couldn't remember. "I'll be right back" He said heading for the door "Need to talk to April, see if we can push this thing off a little" And he was gone.

His sudden absence gave her time to mull her complicated and slightly twisted situation. It had all started when she had begun to suspect her close friend had the hots for her, she hadn't been to keen on the idea it had just been to weird I mean it was Mikey. And then she had been swept off to the future where a scary one armed version of Mikey had threatened to kill her but was stopped by an old bitter April, following all that scary Mikey had filled her in on the more important details of the last thirty years, marriage , murder and so on. And then in the strangest twist yet in her little tale she had slept with the scary future Mikey who turned out not to be scary but lonely and hurting. It was all just a complicated tangle of emotions and she had no one to blame but herself, if she hadn't taken every thread of feeling that was too strong or too complicated and pushed it back into the dark corners of her mind she wouldn't have this mess. But she did and it was time to face it. She took a deep breath and forced herself to pull out all the threads one by one and put them in order.

Mikey came back looking upset , they couldn't move the attack back and he didn't want to leave her encase she would be gone when he got back, after all she had already left him once without saying good bye. So they had agreed after a short argument that she would walk him as far as was safe and they would say there just encase goodbyes and then she would come back here and wait for him to come back, if he came back.

They left from the complex just before sunset; Mikey had picked a place to stop at before she had to turn back. This whole thing was still making her a little nervous, she walked along quickly behind him the last time she had been out in the open killer robots hide tried to do her in. She took in the ruined landscape as they went it was hard to believe this place had ever been New York.

They arrived in a dark alley and Mikey stopped, so this was it, she had thought the walk would be longer she wasn't quite ready for this.

He remembered the walk here to be longer, he glanced up the last rays of the sun were still visible, he had time. Just not as much as he would have liked, if he'd know she would disappear so quickly he would have spent more time thinking about what to say, damn how could he not know what to say he'd spent thirty years wanting nothing more that to say goodbye to her, kiss her one last time and make peace with it.

"So this is it huh?" She questioned finally breaking the silence; she had thought about this since her second disappearing act, there were things that needed to be said here things that couldn't wait until tomorrow.

'Nah "he answered trying to nonchalant "I'll be back in a few hours"

"I might not be here" He had said it himself; she wasn't going to be here much longer.

" I know its what you wanted" He said after a few moments "You liked being the hero, even more than I used to , but something needs to change you can be with us that night if you aren't there this wont happen" He took a deep breath and looked down at her expecting her to be stubborn but she looked prepared for it " I know " She said simply "I've given a lot of thought to this , when I go back I wont train with you anymore"

Goodbye was hard and awkward she wasn't really sure what to say to him she knew she had to say something give him some sort of closer to the whole thing. She wasn't really sure how all this time stuff worked but she couldn't bare the thought of leaving him here hoping that another incarnation of her might come back.

"It wasn't your fault" She was sure he heard that before but not from her "wasn't it?" he asked "You were my wife I should have been with you" Maybe he should have, but then they'd both be dead "I don't blame you " She said stressing the I " I know I'm not the women you married, but I will be , and I wouldn't blame you for it" Apparently she had found what he needed to hear he pulled her into a tight embrace , his shoulder shook gently letting out thirty years of guilt "I'm sorry baby " He sobbed into her should "I miss you ".

He collected himself after a few moments, his emotional outburst had been much less dramatic than hers, it somehow made her feel better. Her Mikey would have been dramatic, would have throw some hysterics like she did in the woods earlier, that was were she needed to be.

"I have to go soon" He said glancing at the sky "Good luck" She said simply what else could she say right now "I'll miss you " He said gently running his hands through her hair " Miss you too" she whispered and then she leaned up to kiss him for the last time.


	21. Chapter 21: Lost and Found

This will be the final chapter of part 1, i have decided to make it a 2 or 3 part series. Part 2 will be up shortly, it is possible that the future installments of this will only be posted on adultfanfiction due to a lack of time on my part and feedback on this site, but we'll see about that later , at the very least i will start to post part 2 here as well. Please read and review!

She walked away leaving him in the alley behind her fighting the urge to look back. She had to go she didn't belong there anymore. She hadn't gone far when curiosity took over. She had to see where Mikey was going, she turned around and jogged back to where she had left him but he was gone, she glanced around noting that left seemed to be the only direction he could have gone it.

She started off to the left at a small jog; she jogged along the street for a few minutes before spotting a patrol of robots up ahead. Great! She thought how I could have forgotten about them she quickly hid herself in the nearest alley backing into the shadows and holding her breath. The patrol stopped outside the alley, oh no they've seen me she thought in horror, but instead of turning toward her they turned collectively to the other side and paused.

Now she heard it, someone was digging in a dumpster in the alley across from her, a familiar scene played out as the robots offered a small warning before opening fire. She took the opportunity the noise presented and ran down the alley full tilt until she came to a high fence, she scrambled over it as quickly as she could and continued running, she ran until she couldn't hear the shots anymore. She leaned against the nearest wall hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, she took in her surroundings and was struck by a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach, oh no! She was lost.

She took a deep breath, what am I gonna do, I'm lost Mikey is off getting himself killed and there are patrols of killer robots, ah hell I'm doomed. And then she heard it the unmistakable sounds of fighting , the battle couldn't have been that far off the shouts didn't echo enough. Yes! She thought if there is a fight there has to be a least one rebel, I can explain what happened and they'll take me back to the compound. With her own thoughts repeating in her head she ran off in the direction of the fight.

She ran a few blocks and turned the corner, the sight before her stopped her dead in her tracks. Bodies lined the streets there were robots and ninja and rebels screaming and shooting, she hadn't just found A fight she had found THE fight. Her eyes scanned the area for Mikey, she couldn't see him, damn it where was he! She began to creep forward when a familiar feeling washed over her, she was dissolving!

This time it was more intense she could feel both worlds as she started to pass between them she could hear Leo shouting something and then she could see Mikey, not her Mikey but future Mikey she was running toward her calling her name asking her not to leave, she tried to call back to him but found she had no voice in this place. He was running for her his focus clouded, she saw the robot behind him she called to him trying to warn him but he didn't seem to hear her, and then he fell "NOOOO" She screamed her voice returning to her, the future was slipping away, he was on the ground he wasn't moving and then with a surprising force she felt herself yanked away.

She was standing in the middle of a large stone stadium, the seats were empty. Where the hell was she now she wondered looking up into a purple sky? And then her mind snapped back to her last moments in the future. "Mikey" She whispered. He'd been shot and she'd gone before she knew if he was alright or not , she started to fret before a loud voice pulled her from her concerns.

"Jules" She whipped around caught off guard by the sudden noise, and there he was running toward her with a goofy smile on his face and both arms attached; Mikey! "Mikey" She called back all her fears forgotten as she ran towards him jumping into his out stretched arms. He pulled her into a tight hug "We thought we'd lost you for a minute there" She just laughed it was all she really could do she was just so relieved "What happened?" She asked as he set her down "And where the hell are we?" He chuckled a little wrapping a arm around her and walking back the way he'd come "Boy do I have a story for you".


End file.
